1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester by melt polymerization.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known, as a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester in a large quantity, a method in which raw monomers are charged in a reactor having a draw outlet and melt-polymerized while raising the temperature, and the polymer melt was drawn through a draw outlet and then the reactor is cooled, followed by repetition of such an operation (see, for example, JP-A-6-192403). There has also been known, as a method for producing a liquid-crystalline polyester having excellent impact resistance with satisfactory productivity, a method in which melt polymerization is performed using a heterocyclic compound containing two or more nitrogen atoms as a catalyst (see, for example, JP-A-2002-146003).